


They All Die At The End

by tiredgayy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Parenting, Cigarettes, Fire, Fluff, Fukuroudani, Homophobia, Mental Health Issues, Other, Slurs, Suicide, The Both Die At The End AU, no beta we die like people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredgayy/pseuds/tiredgayy
Summary: TW READ THE TAGSBokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, and Tsukishima all receive a call saying that they are going to die within the next 24 hours.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	They All Die At The End

Bokuto woke up to loud chimes and paled. Everyone on Earth knew what that sound meant. Konoha gingerly picked up the phone and handed it to Bokuto. Washio whispered, “Bo, you should probably answer the call.”

Bokuto gulped and hit the answer button.

“Hello. Is this Bokuto Koutarou?”

“Y-yes.”

“This is the Death-Cast. I am sorry to say that you will die within the next 24 hours. I hope you enjoy the rest of the day.”

The caller hung up immediately and Bokuto sagged. Komi patted him on the shoulders and Sarukui cried. Bokuto apologized and made a beeline for the door. He didn’t want to see his friends- his family- cry just yet. The situation seemed so surreal. 

His friends were there when his parents died. They held him when he came to school crying. Each of them faced some sort of poverty, so it made sense that they all pitched in for their first apartment. They have stuck to each other like glue. They were there when he got his first boyfriend. They fretted over clothing choices with him and somehow, they still ended up with a monstrosity of an outfit. 

Bokuto was going to leave them. He was going to die. 

He ran blindly, before inevitably running into someone. 

\---

Kuroo was staring at his bony fingers when his phone rang. 

“Hello. Is this Kuroo Testurou?”

“Yeah.”

“This is the Death-Cast. I-”

“Save it. I already got the memo.” Kuroo hung up the phone, albeit quite rudely. He already knew he was dying, if the weight loss and excessive drinking was anything to go by. He reluctantly stood up and stumbled out of the door. Might’ve as well get some fresh air before he died. 

Ever since his parents kicked him out, he had succumbed to addiction. He was tired of everything. Before he was disowned, he had a large heap of expectations on his shoulders. Kuroo was supposed to become extremely successful. Despite his high education and athletic talent, he had no aspirations for anything. This became extremely obvious once he was free from the burdens.

Kuroo lit a cigarette and continued walking until a bright light appeared. He stared at the car approaching and wondered, what if he just died now and spare himself from the suspense? Before he could take another step towards the street, a flash of gray knocked him off his feet.

\---

“Oh shit, man. I am so sorry!” Bokuto bowed deeply and sniffled. 

Kuroo watched the car drive by and cursed. “Don’t worry about it, bro. It’s not like I’m going to live long enough to hold a grudge.” He began to walk away.

Bokuto processed his words for a moment before reaching out to him. “You got the call today?”

Kuroo side-eyed him and confirmed it. Bokuto cried even louder. “How are you so calm about this? Don’t you want to live? I don’t want to die yet! I still have my friends- Oh shit! They’re still at home!” 

Bokuto stared at Kuroo pityingly before grabbing his wrist. “Do you have any plans for today?”

“Um, no?”

“Great. You’re going to meet my fam.”

Bokuto held out his hand. “I’m Bokuto Koutarou.”

“Kuroo Tetsurou.” The two of them went back to Bokuto’s apartment, talking all the way.

\---

Akaashi was doing homework when he got the call. Once the caller hung up, he stared miserably at the papers before him. A genuinely happy smile shone on his face as he knocked everything off of his table. 

There was no more work to be done; no more homework or stupid equations. He was free. 

Akaashi thought about his old friends and how they treated him like a little brother. A sick, sick voice in his head told him that he was burdening them and he ghosted all of them. Now, he was going to make things right. He was going to apologize to them and spend the day with them before he died.

He checked his phone and scrolled through old texts, before finding the one he wanted.

**I know we haven’t talked for a while, but this is our new place. Please come to visit us. We all miss you.**

Akaashi ran.

\---

Bokuto knocked on the door and it immediately opened. Washio pulled him into a hug, while Komi spewed sweet nonsense. Kuroo stood there awkwardly. He attempted to leave before a beautiful male interrupted his vision. The man looked at him strangely, before tearing up at the sight of Konoha, Washio, Komi, and Sarukui.

Sarukui stared at him, eyes wide. “Akaashi?”

Akaashi nodded fervently before he was pulled into a hug. Kuroo stared at the stranger in confusion, Luckily, Bokuto didn’t seem to know who he was either. 

“Akaashi?” Washio whispered. “How long has it been? Why come here now?”

Akaashi explained how he got a call from the Death-Cast and Komi sobbed harder. 

“I’m losing two friends today? How is that fair?”

Akaashi looked at Bokuto and Kuroo, eyebrows raised and questioning. Kuroo stammered, “We’re going to die too.” 

Bokuto smiled and asked, “So, how do you all know Aka-something.”

“Akaashi.”

“Right. How do you all know Akaashi?”

Washio opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a booming voice.

“BOKUTO KOUTAROU!”

An angry man and woman came stomped towards them. Konoha stretched his arm out protectively.

Bokuto paled at the sight of them. “Why are you here? You broke up with me, remember?”

The woman screeched profanities at him, saying how Bokuto was scum and the man stood there awkwardly. 

“He told me everything about you! You turned him into a faggot! How could you?”

She raised her arm to swing but was intercepted by Washio. The man did not look friendly either, cuffing his sleeves and preparing to fight as well. Komi grabbed Bokuto by the ear and whispered, “go. Have fun on your last day. We won’t let them ruin it.”

“But-”

“Go.”

Kuroo and Akaashi looked at each other before leaving with Bokuto.

\---

Tsukishima got the call from the Death-Cast and shrugged it off. No one would care if he died. He hasn’t been outside in weeks, let alone talked to somebody. 

He sat at his computer, typing away at emails. He went on to explain why he would be dropping out of all of his online classes. He made himself a cup of coffee and stared at the night sky. The moon was not visible and neither were the stars. A disappointing way to die.

He went to the lobby of the apartment and opened the door for the first time in a while. He was met with the sight of three wheezing men. They stared at him and the gray-haired one laughed. “What are the odds that he is going to die too? Kuroo? Akaashi?”

Akaashi and Kuroo snickered. Tsukishima coughed and fiddled with his fingers. “Um. I’m going to die today.”

The trio looked at each other and spewed their apologies. Tsukishima waved them off. He invited them into his apartment for a cup of coffee and they followed him eagerly. They sat on his couch and silently watched as Tsukishima made another batch. He handed them their drinks.

Tsukishima stood off to the side as the three of them sipped at their drinks. 

“Well, Megane-kun, this is a nice place.”

“It’s Tsukishima,” he flushed. “Thank you.”

“Nice to meetcha, Tsukki. I’m Kuroo.”

The other two went about introducing themselves and the silence returned. 

Tsukishima cleared his throat and offered to take them out for food. Bokuto nodded eagerly and they drove to a nearby diner. As Bokuto gobbled down his meal, the other three looked uneasy. Tsukishima and Kuroo ordered nothing, while Akaashi picked at his food. This was a tad bit disheartening to Bokuto, so he got two spare plates and started to pile on parts of his meal onto the plates. Akaashi picked up on this and joined him. 

Kuroo gave in easily and began to eat. Tsukishima vigorously shook his head and tried to push the plate away, but Bokuto was persistent. 

“You’re too skinny, Tsukki. Eat.”

With three sets of eyes on him, Tsukishima began to pick at his food. This satisfied the other three. Soon enough, the check came. Kuroo smirked, put his wallet on the table, and trailed after the waiter. After a couple of minutes, he came back and declared that the meal was taken care of. Akaashi stared at the wallet on the table and Kuroo laughed a horrible laugh. “He pities us cause we’re all going to die.”

Bokuto looked at him in awe and Tsukishima and Akaashi shook their heads. It was about 8 in the morning when they finally left the vicinity. Tsukishima put on his headphones as they walked through the crowds. Kuroo and Bokuto were swinging their arms and talking loudly. Akaashi tried to make it seem as though he was not associated with any of them. (He was smiling at their antics. They all saw it.)

They walked aimlessly, simply enjoying the city for the last time. Of course, Bokuto started to get impatient. “What else is there to do?”

Kuroo snickered as Akaashi spoke. “You’re like a child, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto halfheartedly glared and wagged his fingers. “It’s my last day. Call me Koutarou.”

Tsukishima looked at him and said, “Then you should call me Kei, Koutarou-san.”

Bokuto guffawed and Tsukishima blushed. Akaashi thought the younger was very endearing. “Kei-kun, what would you like to do?”

“Rob a bank.”

Akaashi looked appalled. So much for this sweet, innocent boy. Kuroo laughed obnoxiously at Tsukishima’s blank face, so much so that Tsukishima ended smiling too.

Tsukishima thought for a moment before speaking again. “In all honesty, Keiji-san, I never thought that I would die so soon. I don’t know what to do.”

Akaashi nodded. “I understand. I don’t know what to do either.”

Kuroo spoke up. “Can we go see my parents?”

“Of course, bro! Let’s go!”

They all hopped into Tsukishima’s car, letting Kuroo drive. The car ride was silent for the most part. Akaashi took note of Tsukishima’s headphones and asked him if he wanted to play something. Tsukishima paled and declined his offer. As suspicious as it was, no one mentioned it. Eventually, Bokuto got sick of the lack of noise and put on his own music.

Kuroo instantly lit up. “Bro! I love this song!” The two of them began to bop their heads, which gave Akaashi a heart attack, seeing as though Kuroo was the one with his hands on the wheel. Tsukishima fared no better. They drove until they reached a beautiful, large house. Kuroo stiffened, as though he was bracing himself for an attack. He beckoned everyone to join him. 

As they waited for someone to answer the doorbell, Kuroo reached out for Akaashi’s hand. Akaashi gave him a questioning look, but Kuroo said nothing. He looked scared.

An elderly woman opened the door. “Welcome! Wait- Tetsurou?”

Kuroo nodded. The woman looked at her son’s hands and her face hardened. “Didn’t I already tell you that you weren’t allowed back here?” She called for her husband, who came down immediately. Once the old man set his eyes on Kuroo, his eyes flashed with fury.

Tsukishima and Bokuto looked terrified for Kuroo. Akaashi squeezed Kuroo’s hand tighter, providing silent support. Kuroo looked at his mother dead in the eyes and said, “I am going to die.”

The old man laughed, “Serves you right. Didn’t I already tell you that you fags should go to hell?”

Kuroo visibly tried not to falter at his words. Tsukishima glared at the elders. “Then I suppose we will see you there. Good-bye.” Tsukishima took Kuroo’s other hand and walked them back to the car. Kuroo sat behind the wheel and Tsukishima sat in the passenger’s seat. The other two made their way to the back. Kuroo drove off as fast as he could, before realizing that he had no destination. They stopped at a gas station.

Kuroo went to light a cigarette and Tsukishima beckoned for one. The four of them sat in the car silently. Not even the boisterous Bokuto knew what to say. Eventually, he said, “I’m sorry.”

Kuroo waved it off and the car returned to its original silence. The events that had just occurred had forced Tsukishima to think about his father, who was also unsupportive. He was blessed with a kind mother and brother, but an unfortunate car crash had taken his mother’s life and put his brother in the hospital. He wiped at his eyes.

Kuroo sighed, “I’m sorry you had to see that. I don’t know what I was hoping for, honestly. I’m sorry.”

Tsukishima shook his head. “Where to next?” he whispered, trying not to keep his voice from cracking.

Bokuto responded, “Can I see my parents too? I promise there won’t be anything bad. They’re just dead and I want to see them before I die too.”

Kuroo nodded and the two of them switched places. They began to drive off again, making their way to a cemetery. Bokuto stopped in front of a clean grave. He kneeled and muttered a few things.

He got up and looked at their headstones. “Well, I guess I didn’t ever have to worry about coming out to you guys. Not like Kuroo and maybe Tsukishima. Akaashi is a complete mystery so far. Anyways, today is my last day here. I wish you were with me, but I guess you guys being dead makes my death a hell of a lot easier. I just wish I could see the Fukurodani fam again.”

Once he was done, he smiled and wiped away a tear before walking back to the group. Tsukishima offered his condolences through awkward side hugs. Bokuto gave him a sad, sad smile. “I’m going to see them soon. It’s alright.” 

The four of them walked back to the car. Tsukishima looked at Akaashi. “Keiji-san, it’s your turn. Is there anyone you’d like to see? Any family or friends?”

Akaashi shook his head. “I don’t have any. My family abandoned me when I was young, so I’ve been living with a bunch of different people. No one is notable enough to visit. I haven’t made many friends either, not after Konoha, Komi, Sarukui, and Washio anyways.”

Tsukishima gave him an understandable look. Bokuto screeched, “you had no one?”

Akaashi pondered for a little while. “I suppose I could say goodbye to the librarian.”

Kuroo snickered. “Alright, bookworm. To the library we go!”

As the four of them drove off, Tsukishima fidgeted with his phone. Bokuto, ever the observant and wise owl, caught his actions. “Oi Kei! It’s your last day. YOLO it.”

Tsukishima stared at him blankly before truly registering his words. “I suppose it would be nice to listen to my playlist for the last time. Would any of you mind if I play it?”

Akaashi internally facepalmed. Tsukishima had been scared to be judged for his music. After confirmations from all three, Tsukishima finally began to play his jazz playlist. He fidgeted in his lap as the melody filled the car. They drove until they reached the university parking lot.

Akaashi led them into the library and beckoned them to take a seat. The three of them sat at a vacant table as Akaashi made his way towards an old lady. 

“Hello.”

“Oh! Akaashi, dear. Do you mind putting this book away for me? I’m afraid I can’t reach.”

Akaashi nodded and put the book on the shelf.

“Thank you, sweetheart. You’ve always been such a delight.”

Akaashi stared at her, tears welling up in his eyes. The old woman panicked for a second. “Oh dear, did I say something wrong?”

“No, no. It’s just- I’m going to die today and I will miss you dearly.”

THe librarian paused before pulling Akaashi into a hug. With a trembling voice, she spoke. “I’m going to miss you too, darling. I always love seeing you here.”

Akaashi returned the hug, too close to crying to respond. They stayed there for a while before the old lady pulled away. “Well, don’t just stand around here. Go on and have fun! It’s still too early in the day. Enjoy the things around you.”

Akaashi wiped his eyes. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

The woman smiled and patted his cheek before bidding him farewell. Akaashi trudged back to the group and nodded. The four of them left the library.

As they walked back to the car, Bokuto’s stomach grumbled. Tsukishima snickered behind his hand. “Koutarou-san, where would you like to eat?”

Bokuto, who was dead-serious, replied, “cake. I want cake and macaroons and tiramisu.”

Kuroo laughed as they all went to a nearby cafe. He exclaimed, “Dang, Keiji. Your uni has everything!”

Akaashi smiled as Bokuto and Tsukishima left to order. 

Tsukishima spoke, “One strawberry shortcake please.”

“Oh! Oh! And a tiramisu and a green tea macaron and a chocolate cake and a- Kei? What do you think Tetsu and Keiji want?”

“A cup of black coffee and a salted caramel latte. Thank you.”

The cashier looked frantic as she put down their order. Tsukishima paid and they waited for their items. Bokuto kept trying to discreetly stare at Tsukishima, only to find that Tsukishima kept his eyes on him. The owl blushed. They heard the cashier call for them and Bokuto quickly went to grab the sweets.

For the first time today, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi watched Tsukishima scarf down his meal. Kuroo chuckled to himself and sipped at his drink. Akaashi smiled and Bokuto went at his own desserts. 

Kuroo shook his head. “How is it that you two can eat so many sweets in one setting?”

The two of them shrugged and continued to eat. Akaashi and Kuroo made small talk as they finished, opting to talk about their favorite movies rather than join the other two in eating. 

“Oi, Moonshine,” said Kuroo. “Where to next?”

“Um. Can we go to the hospital?”

Kuroo laughed obnoxiously. “Dude, the hospital won’t help you. You’re going to die anyway.”

“Not for me, stupid cat. I want to see my brother.”

“Oh shit. My bad.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and got up to throw away his plate. Bokuto joined him, putting his arm around Tsukishima’s shoulders. They walked back to the car and made haste. It had already reached the last half of the day. They all had less than 12 hours left.

They stepped foot into the ridiculously white hospital. Tsukishima went up to one of the overly cheerful nurses and requested to see someone. The woman nodded, seemingly recognizing him, and gave him permission to see his brother. The three of them awkwardly trailed after him as they approached the room. Upon entering, they were greeted with the face of an unconscious male. Tsukisihma pulled up a chair and sat by the bed.

“Hello, Akiteru.”

There was no response. Tsukishima sighed and said nothing else. The other three shared worried glances. After a while, Tsukishima got up and left. Bokuto chased after him, furious. “Why didn’t you say anything else? He’s your brother.”

“Koutarou-san…”

“He’s right there. Talk to him. I would give anything to talk to my parents again, so don't waste this opportunity.”

Tsukishima laughed pityingly. “He’s been like that for the past year. He’s not going to wake up.”

“I don’t care. Talk to him. After today, you won’t ever be able to.”

Tsukishima’s shoulders sagged. “There is nothing to talk about.”

“Then talk about your day or your week or your friends. Anything.”

“Koutarou-san, I haven’t left my apartment in three months before today. I have not done anything noteworthy.”

“Then I’ll talk to him.”

Tsukishima was shocked, but Bokuto was true to his word. He took Tsukishima’s seat and began to talk about his day. He told Akiteru everything he learned about Tsukishima.

“He is dying. Once you wake up, Kei will be dead. This is his last time here.”

Kuroo left the room and Bokuto continued talking.

“I don’t think Kei was able to live to his fullest, so you’re going to have to do it for him. He said he wanted to work at a museum and share info about dinosaurs.”

Akaashi held a crying Tsukishima, hushing him and kissing the crown of his head.

“So be sure to go to the museum for him, yeah? I think he’d like that.”

Kuroo arrived with a nurse in tow. He gathered everyone around and the nurse took a picture of them. She agreed to show Akiteru the picture when he wakes up. He then took out a sheet of paper and gave it to Akaashi. He told him to write down everything Bokuto just said and Akaashi began to do so.

At the end of the letter, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi signed their names. Tsukishima silently thanked them as he wrote his own personal note. They set it by his bedside and left the room. Akaashi held his hand as they walked back to the car.

Tsukishima wiped his eyes before speaking again. “We all got to see the people we wanted to see. What’s next?”

Bokuto and Kuroo shared a scheming smirk. “Karaoke.”

Both Akaashi and Tsukishima paled as the elder two howled with laughter. They drove to a bar and filed into their own private room. Bokuto and Kuroo insisted on doing a horrible rendition of “Love is an Open Door.” Akaashi fell over laughing after Bokuto spun Kuroo around and carried him in bridal style. Kuroo was trying to sing through his laughter, but it was not working. Even Tsukishima giggled at the sight.

Next, Akaashi sang “Can You Feel the Love Tonight,” while Kuroo attempted to dance. He took Tsukishima by the hand and the two of them stumbled over each other. As Akaashi sang the final note, Bokuto walked up to him and kissed him. Akaashi turned bright red as Kuroo said, “I guess I can feel the love tonight.”

Bokuto immediately leaped into Kuroo’s arms and kissed him as well. Then, he kissed Tsukishima’s giggling face. The four of them smiled so brightly that even the moon and the stars would be jealous. They shared kisses as they sang and danced. 

When Bokuto wasn’t singing, Tsukshima would nuzzle into his side. Kuroo cooed and teased him, but stopped once Akaashi kissed him again. Of course, Tsukishima and Bokuto would return fire and laugh at his flushed expression.

At some point, they were all singing “I Want It That Way,” horribly off-key and deranged sounding. They all laughed like children until Kuroo began to cough. He waved off the others’ concerns and they decided to finally leave. 

As they left, Akaashi requested that they go to the shinkansen one more time. Primarily for nostalgia’s sake. It was already night when they ditched the car and started walking to the nearest station. The trains had not been scheduled to arrive yet, so they bought tickets for the station closest to Tsukishima’s house and waited around. 

Bokuto and Kuroo were trying to reenact famous movie scenes as they waited for the train.

They spun around in mindless circles as they laughed. “I’m singing in the rain…”

Kuroo tried to click his heels but fell over while doing so. He cursed at the floor while Bokuto guffawed.

It wasn’t until after their over-dramatized version of Romeo and Juliet that they realized that Akaashi was missing. They began to hear the train rolling in.

Akaashi was sitting in the middle of the rails.

Bokuto screamed and Kuroo shouted, “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? KEIJI!”

Akaashi calmly replied, “We are going to die anyway, might've as well die on my own terms.”

“NO. AKAASHI KEIJI. GET YOUR ASS BACK UP HERE! PLEASE!”

Bokuto cried out for him. “I love you. We all do. Please come back. Come back to us.”

Tsukishima said nothing, but his eyes were pleading for him to come back onto the platform; he stuck out his hand. Akaashi stared at his hands and made his way towards it. The train came even closer and Akaashi froze in panic. 

“I don’t want to die. Kei, Koutarou, Tetsurou. I don’t want to die.”

“Take my hand, Keiji. You’re going to be okay. We’re right here”

“I can’t. I don’t want to die. Help me. Please.”

“Keiji. Please.”

“I don’t want to die. Pull me out. Please. I don’t want to die.”

Bokuto and Tsukishima began to make their way down.

But the train had arrived. 

\---

They sat there in shock. Akaashi was gone. Tsukishima screamed and cried for Akaashi to come back, but he didn’t. Bokuto snuggled into Kuroo and cried. Kuroo himself was also in tears.

The other passengers gave them pitying looks but urged them onto the train nonetheless.

They made their way to the apartment and sat down on Tsukishima’s bed. Bokuto was sniffling into Kuroo’s shoulder as Tsukishima sat in the corner. The three of them had only known Akaashi for a short while, but it felt like they loved him forever. 

“Tetsurou?”

“Yes, Koutarou?”

“I don’t want to lose you too. I don’t want to lose either of you.”

Tsukishima climbed into Bokuto’s arms and stayed there. Bokuto buried his face into Tsukishima’s hair and cried louder. Kuroo took both of their hands and snuggled into their sides. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was fairly late. He kissed both of them and tried to smile.

“Koutarou. Kei. Let’s just go to sleep, yeah? We’ll be alright.” He coughed and lied down. They all clambered around him and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

\---

Bokuto woke up to the sound of the fire alarm. Tsukishima was trying to shake Kuroo awake, but Kuroo wouldn’t budge. 

“Wake up, Tetsurou. We have to go. There’s a fire. You’re not going to make it if you stay here. We have to go. Please.”

Bokuto was shocked out of his stupor. “Tetsurou? Hurry up. We gotta go.”

He reached for Kuroo’s wrist. There was no pulse. Why was there no pulse? Tsukishima still tried to wake him up, shaking and yelling vigorously.

“Kei. He’s already gone.”

“He can’t be. He was just with us a second ago.”

“He’s gone. We have to go or else we’re not going to make it either.”

“But-”

“Hey. Everything is going to be alright. We will be alright. All we have to do is run outside and we will be alright.” Bokuto reached out to pull Tsukishima away from Kuroo, but the ceiling began to collapse.

“KEI. LET’S GO.” 

Tsukishima stared at him with big eyes before running towards the door. Bokuto followed him. 

It was as though the entire world was collapsing around them. Wood fell above them and below them. Bokuto reached for Tsukishima’s hand, but a slab of wood dropped in front of him. He fell backward and realized that he was stuck. The fire was blazing all around him. 

He stared after Tsukishima’s retreating figure. Bokuto was so eager to cry out for him- to have him come running back and save him, but he knew it was useless. If he called out for him, Tsukishima would undoubtedly come back for him. Thus, he watched Tsukishima run towards safety in silence.

Once Tsukishima was out of sight, Bokuto slumped into the heat and the ground gave way below him.

\---

Tsukishima made it outside and laughed. They were safe. They were going to be okay. He looked around for Bokuto, smiling, but he was nowhere to be found. 

“Koutarou-san? Koutarou? Where are you?”

He stared at the raging fire in front of him and shook his head in disbelief. 

“Koutarou. You said we would be okay. Koutarou? Where are you?”

He looked around desperately and began to yell.

“Koutarou? Please tell me you’re alright.”

He fell to his knees and whispered, “Kou? Please tell me you’re okay.”

A fireman approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. Tsukishima looked at her, begging her to tell him that Bokuto was okay. He needed Akaashi, Kuroo, and Bokuto. He pleaded for them, but the woman shook her head. Tsukishima slumped to the ground and screamed once more.

\---

They found both Kuroo and Bokuto in the remains of the fire. Tsukishima wasn’t even able to get a good look at them before they were carried away in bags. He cursed the world for being so cruel. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his earbuds. He began to play the playlist that he had previously shared with Akaashi, Kuroo, and Bokuto. They had made him feel so loved within the past 24 hours, yet they were all gone. They helped him out of his pitiful shell and got him to open up, something that he hadn’t done in years. He thought of the three people that made him unbelievably happy. 

And with that, Tsukishima crossed the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on twitter: @tiredgayy
> 
> Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
